Marauders: The Beginning of the End
by StarlightSkies
Summary: "Sorry, I'm not for sale." Spat Lily Evans... With Lord Voldemort newly arisen, his powers growing, and his supporters eager, does the Magical World stand a chance for survival? The famous Marauders learn in their last year at Hogwarts, what it truly means in order to keep their namesake. While Lily Evans learns just what it means be a to be a 'Mudblood'.
1. Charred Beginnings

Marauders: The Beginning of the End

Chapter One: Charred Beginnings

"You're a freak Lily! A Freak!"

If only she had a dollar for every time her sister called her that dreadful name… If only, Lily Evans thought to herself. At five foot five, thin and muscular and rather disappointed, Lily Evans watched her twenty two year old sister stump her feet all the way down the hallway. Petunia Evans slammed the door behind her to her bedroom, shaking the pictures on the wall, making the seventeen year old girl wince. _Twenty two going on two_, Lily thought as she gave an annoyed sigh. Was there anything such as maturity anymore? She didn't see much of it at home and she definitely never saw it at school.

"I am not a freak, Pet." Lily whispered to the deserted hallway. "And Ignorance is certainly not bliss, Petunia Avery Evans."

Lily, with her beautiful auburn hair and shimmering green eyes, huffed her way back to her own room to finish packing away her new wardrobe and books for her school. Her Hogwarts trunk lay open on top of her full sized bed already half full of clothes. A jazzy tune played in the background for her stereo set up on her desk on the opposite side of the room. But not even her love for muggle music would cheer her up, not after another fight with her stubborn sister. She had tried to say goodbye to Petunia before she would go back to school. Lily had made plans to spend the last two weeks of their summer vacation with her friends Arianna Potter and Daniella Mistell at Arianna's house. She was looking forward to seeing her friends. Friends, school, and the magical world she was still trying to understand after seven years, were all things that her sister could never understand any further than fear.

"Lily…"

The soft voice of their mother called from the stairwell just outside of Lily's room. Opening the door, Lily poked her head out and gave a somber smile. "Yea?"

Rosemarie Evans gave her youngest daughter a knowing look, as not even the deaf could ignore Petunia's screams of 'freak' throughout the house. Lily shrugged and returned to her room and continued to pack as to pretend she didn't know what that look had meant. Lily soon felt a soft hand on her shoulder, and her mother's cheek rested up against her own. Lily stopped packing but never moved.

"It'll be seven years soon," Lily whispered as she stared down at the folded jet black cloak in her hands with the Hogwarts coat of arms on the breast. "Seven years since I've discovered I am a witch, mum. But I haven't grown warts, or grown seven extra feet in that time. I'm still _me_. Why can't she see that?"

"Oh baby," Rosemarie cradled her daughter to her, just as understanding as Lily always remembered her. They sat on Lily's bed for a long while with Lily still holding the black cloak in her hands. "Oh my sweet, sweet Lily." Rosemarie cooed, smoothing her daughters matching auburn hair. "Never you mind your sister. Pet has never been able to understand why fate choose you to be a beautiful, wonderful magical being and not her, or why not you both? It bothers her that you two have drifted so far apart when at one point I thought I had twin girls! But you two are getting older and one day she will realize that no matter who you are, or where you go, you _are_ still her baby sister and she really does love you dearly. Just like your father and I do."

"Oh mum!"

Rosemarie found herself engulfed by her seventeen year old daughter who she noticed was shaking from trying to hold back tears. Lily simply lay in her mother's arms, happy that she could make sense of Petunia's actions. A knock came from the door to Lily's room making Lily and Rosemarie jump slightly. Petunia stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of her sister and mother, and scowled.

"Petunia." Their mother warned.

"I'm leaving for dinner with Vernon. I won't be back until late."

"But I've just finished making dinner." Rosemarie glared. "Oh fine, tell your father before you leave."

"Lily." Petunia gave a nod of goodnight to her.

"See you next summer Pet." Lily offered a small smile to her sister.

"Maybe."

And with that Petunia closed the door to Lily's room. Neither mother or daughter said anything until Lily gave a frustrated sigh but smiled brightly at her mother, who simply shook her head.

"You know Lily, I lied maybe your sister will never change her ways." Lily laughed at her mother's comment. "But I didn't lie when I said she does love you dearly."

Lily smiled again, "I know she does but she just has an awful way of showing it."

"Oh I know love. Now do you want to eat dinner or shall I pack it away for later?"

"I'm not hungry now and I want to finish packing before I leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright dear," Rosemarie smiled and kissed her daughter goodnight as she left the room.

Lily spent the next couple of hours not only packing but rearranging her room and reviewing her new books. It was her final year at Hogwarts and one of their most important ones too. Her future career as a possible Auror counted on her getting the best possible marks and that meant a lot more studying than the previous year. Not that she minded because she loved her books and her solitude. Most days anyway, or whenever she was allowed it by her two best friends.

By the time Lily admitted to defeat by sleep it was nearly one a.m. She lowed her new textbook for Defense Against the Dark Arts and stood up to stretch. She hadn't realized she was getting so engrossed into the textbook until she looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was then that she ventured for something to snack on in the kitchen. Though as she walked to the door Lily suddenly took notice to her surroundings. It was a hot summer for England that year and yet it had suddenly gotten chilly in her room when only hours ago she was sweating just sitting in one spot. And it was quiet, very quiet. The air around her seemed stiff and disturbed.

"Now you're just being silly Lily." She muttered to herself. Still Lily reached down into her chest on the floor and grabbed her wand, gripping it tightly as she left her room.

Stepping out, she saw Petunia's bedroom door opened meaning she hadn't come home yet. Though oddly enough no lights were on in the house, which was unusual for her parents to turn anything off if any of their children were still out. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end. Something was not right. She began to notice things not put away, things moved around that were not so a few hours ago. Little things that only Lily would notice were out of place.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, calling out for her parents as she tip toed along the wood flooring of the house. She had gotten no reply. Her stomach began to turn as she raised her wand arm higher with every room she entered. For once in her life, she was extremely grateful that she and her sister had that fight earlier. It was then as she came closer to the kitchen that Lily heard hushed voices yet she could not see anyone. Her hands began to shake as a quick idea floated through her mind and she acted upon it.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

As she whispered the spell that would reveal whoever it was in her house, she felt something press into to back of her neck. The familiar feeling of thinly carved wood and a well calloused hand at her neck. She could feel heavy breaths as they were released by her uninvited guest.

"Miss Evans," the voice whispered. "We've been waiting."

"And who might I ask is '_we_'?" Lily asked in the same whispered tone.

"You shall see."

Lily was pushed forward through the doorway of the kitchen. The lights sprang on suddenly nearly blinding her as she adjusted to the lights that were unusually bright. But it was then that her heart raced even faster for her there were six new intruders and all of them masked in black. It was there, in that kitchen, that Lily had suddenly never felt so alone in the world.

"MUM! DAD!"

She hadn't known why she done it, but as her eyes adjusted to the light Lily looked down at the tiled flooring of her mother's favorite room. The gray flagged stone was dyed red and too very familiar bodies lay unconscious and barely breathing face down on the floor. Lily screamed, trying to dive onto the floor beside them. She was restrained instantly with an arm around her neck and that nuisance of wand pressed harder into the same spot.

"Lily Evans!" Said a sickeningly cheerful voice. "Lads, look! The beautiful Miss Evans has come to play with us!"

"Voldemort." Lily spat at the masked man walking towards her.

"Ah, if you could only be so lucky to be in his presence mudblood."

"No, the coward makes others do his bidding for him."

There was a sharp sound as the masked man struck Lily Evans across the face. He gave a snarl at the young girl, unimpressed with her witty remarks. "Careful Evans, wouldn't want to end up like your filthy parents just yet, would you."

Lily cast a quick, tearful glance at her parents on the floor. She hoped there was still time to save them once she had miraculously figured out how to control her own situation. "What is it that you want?"

"You, my darling girl. The Dark Lord wants you."

"Sorry, I'm not for sale." Lily glared as he began to take a few steps closer. She struggled against her captor. Her efforts were immediately thwarted as she felt her body go rigid. _Damn magic_, she thought bitterly.

"Anyone with blood like yours ought to be sold for the lowest price." Came the sneer from the man that held the wand to her neck. "Why the Dark Lord wants you is none of our concern but he wants you alive and willing."

Having lost her ability to answer for herself, Lily could only stare at the six hooded figures and listen to their banter.

"You know lads, the Dark Lord never said we had to bring her back with us, did he now?" Laughed the leader of the six men. "Funny, how odd of a request from someone so powerful like the Dark Lord to ask for someone like _you_ to join his ranks when there are _so many_ more capable witches and wizards than scum like you." The room filled with vile laughter. "Arctus, let the bitch go."

She didn't know what she should be more offended by, being called yet another name tonight or being suddenly let go to fall to the stone floor face first like a wooden plank. One of the men kicked her stomach, flipping her over onto her back. There was another kick, one for good measure she supposed, one that certainly did hurt. The leader of the group knelt down next to her, leaning forward so that she could in fact see his face. If she could move, she would have gladly clawed at it.

"I'm not stupid enough to undo that immobulus charm Evans, as you are apparently not smart enough to use nonverbal magic." The leader laughed. "Quite frankly Evans, I don't want you amongst our noble ranks. We have a good cause going and filth like you only want _your_ kind to thrive. So how about we do both ourselves a favor and finish you and your disgusting family off, eh?"

She was helpless. She could not recall a single moment in her life where she had ever felt more so. Her wand lay broken in pieces somewhere in the house and her parents were dying if they weren't already dead beside her. And she was about to the join them. Physically, there was no evidence of Lily Marie Evans ever crying that night. Internally, her body was wrecked with sobs of defeat and loneliness. The six intruders then left her and her family as so. They did not touch Lily again after. Though as she lay on the floor, panicking and succumbing to her fears, the smell of smoke began to fill the air around her making it difficult to breathe. Unfortunately she was unable to investigate further but from what she could see, there was no fire, yet. The smell continued to grow stronger and the room began to feel hotter. She could not see the flames but the last thing Lily Evans could remember was the telltale shadow of flickering flames on the walls and ceiling, and the air beginning to become harder and harder to breathe in without wanting to cough.


	2. James Potter to the Rescue

Marauder's Last Adventure

Chapter Two: James Potter to the Rescue

She could feel their touch. A feeling of soft hands pushing against her bare shoulders, and a sudden cool breath tickling her ear, whispering words she didn't care to understand or indulge to listen too. She rolled away instantly from that touch and cool breeze. She even dragged the covers tighter over her head and burrowed herself within the mountain of pillows. It was not until she felt the covers that she clutched so lightly suddenly rip from her grasp, did she give a frustrated groan and prop one eye open, clearly annoyed. The room was dark, even for a late summer night with no moon to smile through her windows, the room seemed unnaturally dark. There was an outline of a woman she could clearly see standing beside her bed, of which made the sleepy teenager instantly awake to her surroundings. Cautiously reaching under her pillow she scrambled to find the familiar sturdy piece of wood and gripped it tightly.

"Lumus!" She whispered, raising her wand in that moment to the outlined figure standing beside her bed. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Thank heavens you're awake!" The woman said, stepping quickly into the light of her niece's wand.

"Aunt Selena?!" The woman continued to come closer to the bed. "No, stop!" The teenager shouted suddenly, holding a hand up to the woman. "Don't come any closer."

"Arianna, what's this all about? For Merlin's sakes I'm your aunt!" The raven haired woman cried out annoyed.

"You're not anything to me until you answer this: My nickname, what is it?" Arianna Potter, age fifteen sat up in her bed with grey eyes that narrowed into cautious slits. Her pajamas consisting of a pair of shamrock boxers that seemed too big for her small frame, and a tank top that were mused from her sleep but remained unnoticed as Arianna concentrated on the intruder in her room. From the beginning years of Voldemort's uprising, the Potter family, among many others, had taken the precaution of questioning even their own family members upon unnatural settings and behaviors. For Arianna, who had been spending the entire summer with her cousin's family, knew both her Uncle James and Aunt Selena would not be home for several more days due to an assignment they were on as Aurors in Spain. An early arrival home was unthought-of for Aurors.

The raven haired woman gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head and lowering her own wand as to give into her niece's wishes. "Honestly Arianna, I came in here to wake you up not endure a ministry exam."

"If you've forgotten, there is man named Voldemort running amuck and I'm not too fond of his followers. Answer the question." Arianna growled to her aunt and brought her wand closer.

Selena slapped the wand away quickly, muttering under her breath. "Of all things, and don't you be fresh! Your nickname is 'Melody or Mel' but we never use it unless you're upset and only seldom even in those times. There, does that explanation suffice?" Selena Potter stood tall with her back straight and her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down pointedly and annoyed at her niece. Arianna took a moment to lower her wand but in a moment's hesitation, she quickly dropped her arm and reached over to her nightstand and switched on the light.

"What are you doing home? James said you were in Spain for another week." Arianna smiled, climbing out of her bed and giving her aunt a tight hug. "By the way, next time you and Uncle James go on some secret mission, take me or the boys with you. Please! It's been horrible trying to control them and their insane ideas." Selena laughed a light sound Arianna admitted to missing very much. Selena hugged her niece tightly again and pulled at away slowly, resting well calloused hands on Arianna's bare shoulders.

"I'm sorry for the scare dear," Selena whispered. "I need you to get dressed, quickly."

Arianna looked at her Aunt curiously. "Why? Something wrong Auntie?"

Selena's face fell. A contrast to bright amber eyes, fair, pale skin, and long raven hair that was always happy and smiling. Arianna knew that when her Aunt was upset with something, it was never a little matter. "You and James need to come with your uncle and me, quickly. I can't explain it yet but I need you to do as I say." Arianna nodded slowly. "Alright then, get dressed, mind in something appropriate for a cool night, and be quick about it. We don't have much time."

Even in the dim light Arianna's small lamp gave off, she could still see the frown on her aunt's lips and the worry creases across her brow. As she watched the door close behind her aunt, Arianna began to race around her room to find something that fell within her aunt's outfit description. She ran to an antique armoire and threw open its twin doors and blindly reaching in to find what she needed. In a matter for two minutes, the fifteen year old witch was dressed in a pair of dark, tight fitting blue jeans, and a plain t-shirt and light jacket. She brushed out her long red brown hair and then suddenly tied it up into a ponytail that touched the small of her back. In seconds, she was flying out of her room and racing down several tall flights of stairs until her long strides brought her to a large kitchen. Arianna stopped seconds after entering the kitchen to observe her family standing beside the long dining table they all ate at throughout the day. Her cousin James Potter, seventeen and nearly identical to his father James Sr. and co-leader of Hogwart's famous Marauders, was seated sideways at the long table, his head bowed and his hands continuously running through the unruly jet black hair.

"Someone die?" Arianna questioned lightly, hoping that the sad looks on her cousin, aunt and uncle's faces was nothing to really be concerned about. She didn't anticipate her cousin's answer when he had suddenly gotten up from his seat and walked over to her. He engulfed her with his strong arms into a tight hug, something he never did, and whispered the words that would ruin the rest of their summer.

"Lily's parents."

It took a few minutes, but James had talked his cousin through the same speech his parents had given him only moments before. As he led Arianna over to a chair, he whispered in chronological order what had happened and what they would be doing. It was only until her aunt came to stand beside her, one hand rested gently on her shoulder, did Arianna look up from her dazed expression.

"There is a more serious problem at hand," Selena stated sadly.

"What problem?" James jumped up from his spot kneeling beside his cousin. The words seem to leave his lips faster than hers. Selena and James Sr. Potter stared uncertainly at the two children. "And why can't Sirius and Remus know about this?!" James growled, glaring at his parents. "Lily might not like us, but we can help-"

"James!" His father interrupted. A man in his early forties with the same jet black hair that stuck up all over the place and hazel eyes that always had a spark of humor lingering in them stared at his only son with understanding. "We are entrusting you two with this assignment to find Lily. She hasn't been found yet but we know she is in that house and right now, bringing all of you with us would just cause more need to worry. I cannot look after four teenagers and then try and find Lily too! Right now, you're priority is to worry about bringing her back alive, not if your friends can come with you." James Sr. rationed. "Think James," His father urged. "She just lost her parents, what would bringing more people do but scare her?"

James stood quietly in front of his parents hanging his head. Arianna watched her cousin carefully, noticing that his hands were balled into tight fists and his body was absolutely rigid. "Fine then," Arianna stood suddenly with her wand in hand. "We'll do as we're told." Quickly before her aunt and uncle could say another word, Arianna ran to her cousin and latched onto his right arm. Within another second there was a light 'pop' sounding in the kitchen and James Sr. and Selena were staring at an empty spot.

James turned his wife and sighed. "This is your side of the family."

And with that, they followed after the children.

They landed in the middle of a small village. Wobbling while their feet slammed to the hard pavement, Arianna clutched at James' arm as she tried to focus her surroundings.

"Are you out of you mind?!" James choked out as he steadied himself. "You're not even _old_ enough to apparate yet!"

"Oh shut up will you? You want to find Lily as much as I do and Aunt Selena wasn't going to let us do anything anyway once we got here." Arianna snapped, looking around. "I don't remember which one's her house..."

"_Great_, now you've gotten us lost too?!" James threw up his hands.

"C'mon," Arianna snapped. She began to run towards the nearest street. Looking up, she saw a skyline of smoke and the air around them seemed to suddenly smell heavy and dirty, unlike the usual humid summer air. Ten minutes later, the pair arrived at the ruined remains of what Arianna recognized to be Lily's house. Having been the only Potter allowed anywhere near Lily, Arianna instantly recognized the burned remains of what had been a large patch of Lilies off to the side of the driveway. "This is it..." She whispered. She pulled James with her closer towards the burning house. A large crowd of Aurors stood to one side of the road while a local muggle fire department attempted to put out the fire.

"That's odd." James stated quietly. Arianna looked at him. "Mum said the fire was reported around one thirty this morning but it's almost two thirty now. Why haven't they put it out yet?"

"Then it was magicked to continue to burn. But why aren't _those guys _doing anything about it?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "They can't do anything with muggles around."

"And _we _can't get in with them around. Honestly, maybe we should have waited for-"

It took a moment for Arianna to realize that as she had her back to her cousin, it was only her that stood in the middle of the street watching Lily's house. Arianna wheeled around to find her cousin no longer beside her but running towards the burning and collapsing house.

"JAMES!" It seemed no use, even though she knew he could hear her. It was as James rammed through the crowd of muggle firemen circled around the entrance to Lily's house did others begin to shout after him.

James continued to run. It hardly mattered to him as he approached the burning house or felt the heat radiate from the fire. It mattered little to him, all he wanted was Lily safe and away from harm. Maybe they should have waited for his parents, he thought, but the reminder of the aurors who simply sat around watching burned in his mind. The idea of them doing nothing, those who had the ability to put an end to the eternal fire, drove him mad. He promised himself he would bring that to his father's attention when they got back. Approaching the door, James was lucky to encounter it already falling off its hinges as he plowed through and throwing his arms in front of him to avoid the flames. It was easy enough to navigate once inside. Of what hadn't been slowly eaten away by the fire, James found he could move through those parts of the house quickly. It hadn't taken him long at all before he found what he was looking for. Amongst the remains of what had been the kitchen he assumed, curled in a ball had been the figure of a woman with hair as red as the fire around her.

"Lily..." James whispered, nearly sprinting to her huddled form. He knelt beside her, checking her delicate hands for some kind of pulse and thankfully he found one. He rolled her onto her back, pushing away a few stray strands of hair. "Lily!" He whispered a little louder. "Lily!" Nearly shouting. "Hey, Evans!" Worried hazel eyes were met with tired and swollen green eyes. He couldn't remember being happier in his life. "That wasn't ironic." He chuckled.

"Potter?" Her voice was weak and so low he had almost missed it. For once, he was happy to hear his last name uttered from her.

"Yeah, it's me unfortunately." He smiled. "Let's get you out of here, alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" When he had gotten no reply, James looked over at her face, covered in ash. He found her intently staring back at him. "What is it, Lily? Are you hurt?"

"You're here." Lily whispered. "Why?"

"I'm not going to let you die here, if that's what you mean. You can hate me again when this is all over, but right now I really need to get you out. We can't stay here any longer." He smiled at her again, this time one hand had been placed gently on her cheek, his thumb smoothing away a sudden stray tear. When she had nodded her agreement, James carefully slide his arms under her petite form and began to carry her out of the house.

"My parents..."

"They're not here. I already checked when I was trying to find you." James assured her. He didn't want to know why he couldn't find Lily's parents bodies. He hadn't the time to think about it at the moment.

"James... Why are you here?" The fact that she referred to him by his first name had completely bypassed him as he carried her out. They were nearly to the point of exit he had mapped out that hadn't been engulfed in flames. He didn't think it was a safe idea to leave through the front. James looked down at Lily curled in his arms.

"Despite contrary belief, I would be devastated if something actually happened to you. And besides, you're one Arianna's best friends. To her, losing you would be like me losing one of my mates. She wouldn't be able to bare it, and neither would I. We're not going to leave you alone. So deal with it Evans." He hadn't looked down at her, he didn't even smile. He didn't think he could anymore. He was focused and for some reason, determined to do nothing more than reassure her everything was going to be fine. As he carried Lily out of the house, James walked the farthest distance away from the fire and circled back around to the audience that had now filled the streets. When they could see Arianna and his parents in sight, he let out a breath of relief.

"LILY!" Arianna yelled as she ran towards them. James had barely set Lily firmly on the ground before he watched the redhead be engulfed by his cousin and his parents.

"I'm alright," Lily said quietly as she looked over Arianna's shoulder at James. "I'm alive." He could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile play on her lips.


	3. Actions That Scream

Marauder's Last Adventure

Chapter Three: Actions That Scream

An unhealthy hour had passed for the Potter family. Actually, unhealthy _and_ teeth gnashingly annoying would have been James' exact words. Upon the announcement of the finding of one precious Lily Marie Evans, the impractical Aurors that James had been observing across the street, stepped up to greet her and his family while also asking if they could perform their own investigations. Weak, tired, and quickly becoming irritated, Lily was passed around to every ministry member present to give her account on what had happened. By the time she had reached the last person she could barely say two words without keeping her eyes open. Prior to Lily being passed around like a new toy, Arianna had offered to accompany her to all her interviews while making sure the ministry officials were polite. Her request had been denied by her Uncle James, who had told Arianna to remain with her cousin while he watched out for Lily. As much as she didn't like the suggestion, Arianna couldn't argue that Lily was in perfectly safe hands.

As James listened to his cousin and father work out who would go with Evans, he had kept his eyes trained on his mother, who had promptly stalked over to the small crowd of Aurors that had arrived before him and Arianna. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to the thorough telling off his mother gave them about a neglect of duty - pertaining to not only not going in to look for Lily, but also a lack of common sense for not stopping her seventeen year old son from running into a magically burning building. James smirked as he heard her voice reach a new octave after one of the Aurors commented on their actions. As offended as he too was about their lack of action, James found himself thinking over the amusing thought of him entering dangerous places with or without authorization. He knew his parents knew this too. He would've gone in to save her even if his own parents had said no.

"I'm surprised to see you observing everything so quietly, Mr. Potter." James didn't need to look to his right when he heard the voice; he recognized it immediately, having heard it nearly all his life.

"Evening Professor Dumbledore." Hazel eyes never left the scene his mother was making to look at the elderly wizard beside him. If he had, he would have seen the same Headmaster of Hogwarts he had seen for the last six years, the same elderly man with a wicked twinkle in his blue eyes. The same old man who let him and his friends off the hook with nearly all their pranks, so long as they were harmless and amusingly good natured.

"Good evening indeed, Mr. Potter. I see your night has been quite the adventure." James smiled at the mention of 'adventure' from his professor.

"Of course sir, it always is."

"Ah, yes. And I see your mother has things quite well in hand too. Perhaps Moody's assistance won't be needed after all." Dumbledore quietly chuckled, his eyes too fixed on Selena Potter and her party of cowering men. "And here I thought aurors were supposed to be vigilant."

James laughed, turning to look at his professor. "This lot is new I suppose. They haven't done a thing since Arianna and I have been here, sir."

"Yes, you and your cousin are the brave sight indeed. But do tell me James, why did you not _suggest_ that those men enter the building with you?" A silver brow had arched perfectly, knowingly at James who stood just a few inches short of his favorite professor. He gulped, knowing that Dumbledore was right, knowing that once he and Arianna went home, his parents would start on them too.

"Well I suppose... Well you see Sir,-"

"Albus!" Saved by his father! James watched, with a sigh of relief, as his father strode over to them with a comforting arm around a half asleep Lily. He smiled brightly first at the older wizard and then lessened his smile as he stared at his son. To James, the lessened smile meant to expect the worst lecture he would ever receive in his life. He gulped again. "Albus, good to see you!"

"James," Dumbledore smiled, shaking the elder Potter's hand. "Hello Miss Evans," He smiled kindly. "I'm glad to you see unharmed."

James watched as Lily, almost asleep, looked away from Dumbledore's gaze. Of course he understood why she had done it; this wasn't a scene one would wish their headmaster to investigate in let alone be involved with any further interrogations. He could see her sway slightly from where she stood, seeing the exhaustion finally winning over her body. James stood beside the elderly wizard, directly across from Lily, and continued to study her silently. He had never been so keenly interested in one person before but the thought was pushed from his mind momentarily. He had barely heard his headmaster mention to Lily that she looked "well" or at least seemed so, but James' description of the redhead was altogether very different than his headmaster's. As she spoke, Lily never once met anyone's gaze and her pink lips seemed to be set in a permanent grimace. Pale as he could remember her skin was, he could now start to see a resemblance to that of milk.

James and Lily had never liked each other very much from the beginning, but seeing her so weak had frightened him. It was true that their entire school was aware of the fact that no matter where they were, James and Lily could not get along without being specifically told too. Having classes together could hardly be avoided but anywhere else in the castle they were never together. She hated him for more than obvious reasons. She hated his friends, their pranks, the ease in which they could get in and out of trouble, the inappropriate attention of the female population of the school, and the undeniable arrogance of which the Marauders walked around the with. It annoyed her to no end. James, however, had a more selfish approach. He couldn't stand the standard of perfection of which Lily set for herself and expected of others, a standard in his mind that was impossible to achieve unless you were Lily Evans. She was brilliant. The smartest witch in their year, completely dedicated to only her studies, and suck up to ever professor in the school- even the ones she hated. What irked him the most was that she couldn't let loose and enjoy the pranks he and his fellow Marauders played. She was the only Gryffindor who had a serious objection to pranking Slytherins, on top of constantly getting the Marauders in trouble. James was willing to bet his favorite broom that a good hundred of his detentions were solely done by Lily Evans in the last six years.

He could admit openly that he hated her, and she could about him and his mates. But now, as they stood outside of the inferno that was once the Evans household, James forgot his school boy animosity. All he could do now was carefully study Lily's tired face and wonder silently how she was really coping with losing her parents and very nearly her own life.

"Miss Evans," A witch with a broad brimmed hat and long purple robes approached them. A quill and parchment trailed in the air behind her ready to write. "I was wondering if I could have a few words with you. Maybe have you give me a short narrative on-" James had heard 'narrative' and lost all patience.

"No! No more interviews of any kind with Evans! For Merlin's sakes people, this is a tragedy, not some bloody carnival!" He snapped at the witch as he took a step towards Lily. Looking at his father, James cautiously pulled Lily to him unexpectedly and began to walk her away from the crowd. "Excuse us," James said curtly to the witch as they passed her.

"Oh, young Potter!" The witch cried after them. "Are you two dating? Got yourself a muggle girlfriend, eh?"

Really, was this woman going to start these types of prejudices here? Now? He might have a sick sense of humor at times - it came from being friends with Sirius, but he definitely didn't condone attacks verbally or physically on people because of their blood lineage. James stopped walking to glare viciously at the woman, pulling Lily tighter to his side. Snarling he answered, "That's none of your business now is it?" before walking away to try and find his mum and cousin.

"Protective, isn't he James?" Dumbledore said, raising an amused brow to James Sr.

They both stood, one smirking while the other smiled knowingly as they watched James and Lily walk away.

Lily leaned heavily on James as he pulled her away. She was exhausted and even walking now seemed like an effort. She hadn't been paying much attention, everything seemed to pass by in a blur and all the noises and voices around her came together as one big echo in her head, causing a blistering headache. Lily hadn't noticed that James had long stopped walking at one point or that she now rested completely between the crock of his shoulder and chest. It hadn't mattered much to her anyway, by the time she managed to focus in on Arianna's nearing voice she had already fallen asleep.

He had been in the middle of venting to his cousin, yelling about the ignorance and rudeness of the reporter. It was only then when he noticed that he was suddenly supporting all of Evan's weight. Their conversation abruptly ended and Arianna watched as her cousin did something she never thought possible. He had sighed audibly, mumbling under his breath before he slowly bent down slightly and in one swift motion, scooped Lily up into his arms and securing her by cradling her closer to his chest. Arianna looked at her cousin in utter astonishment. If anyone, besides the Marauders of course, knew more about James and Lily's relationship - or lack thereof, it was her. Even being less than a year younger than all of them, Arianna was still one of Lily's closest friends, despite being James' cousin. Lily always seemed to simply ignore that fact. She would be the first one to say that James would never think to touch Lily, even with a 30 foot long broomstick. James rolled his eyes at his cousin when he saw her staring wide-eyed at him. "She passed out! What was I supposed to do?"

Arianna threw her hands up defensively; trying not to smirk at her cousin's glaring expression. "I didn't say a word. But if I were too, I'd say actions speak louder than words James." She gave him a silly, mimicking smile as she mentally committed the picture of James carrying Lily to mind.

"Oh shut up, she's unconscious! I can't just bloody let her fall to the ground and not care!" James snapped.

"James!" Having watched enough of her son being a hero for one day, Selena Potter called her son and niece to her. "We're about done here, I want Lily home and in bed immediately. Then you two are to wait patiently in the kitchen for your father and me to come back. And don't you dare wake Remus or Sirius up tonight. I don't need another headache." She narrowed her eyes at her only son, the same hazel eyes as her own read with satisfying guilt in them.

"But-"

"Mum, you don't understand! It was nec-"

Selena had known the protests would begin to moment she had said to wait for her and her husband. She held up a soft hand to silence their groans and smiled slightly, since she too was tired, she wanted this night to be over and done with as quickly as possible. "I have yet to speak to your father, but I am sure he and I are of the same opinion of your actions tonight James."

"Mum, please -"

"Listen first James." His mother's voice ended in a staccato note which had James instantly quieted. "You saved her life. If you hadn't gone into that building dear, I fear the worst would be of Ms. Evans by now. Save a few scrapes and bruises and a terrifying memory, there's not much harm come to her and she has you to thank for that. Of course I don't agree with your actions at all, running into burning buildings is entirely suicidal and irresponsible! But, since the blockheads that were _supposed _to be doing that job didn't do theirs, I'm glad it was you who saved Lily and I am sure she will be to when she comes around. Now please, before anyone else thinks to badger us tonight, get her home and in a warm bed. Arianna, find Lily a pair of clothes that you can change her into. She doesn't need to fall asleep in ripped and soiled clothing."

It seemed that all the two teenagers could do was numbly nod. Arianna had been braced for a good telling off about not stopping James from running into magically burning buildings and how it was suicide to do it without proper training. She would have agreed with her aunt, what her cousin had done was reckless but necessary. The fact that Selena had thanked, even complimented her son on something she would have screamed at anyone else for doing, had stunned the two of them into silence.

"C'mon, I want to go home." James said quietly as he adjusted Lily in his arms. "I'll do the apparating this time," He smiled at his cousin. "You're going to be in enough trouble with the ministry in the morning as it is." Arianna laughed half-heartedly, taking her hold of James' shirt in a tight grasp and waited for the hard tug in her stomach to pull her, letting her know that they were finally on their way home.


	4. Bittersweet

Marauder's Last Adventure

Chapter Four: Bittersweet

He was never the kind of guy to read much into things. He was the type to either make things happen or one to go along with whatever was happening and has fun while doing it, no matter the consequences. His mind wrapped around the irony of the night as he lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Him, James Potter of all people, entangled in this sort of situation. It just wasn't something that happened to him and with Evans. It couldn't be helped that he was only dragged into saving Evan's life because his parents had asked for the help and were both Aurors, or that she was also best friends with Arianna. It didn't matter at this point that they couldn't manage to get along for more than an minute, and even then it was all acting. It mattered that she was safe but the saving had been done by him, the only person in the world he was sure Lily could hate with such a passion. He doubted if she even hated the rest of the Marauder's as much as she hated him. It made him want to laugh; made him want to think or rethink a lot of things that had happened in the last few years. Somewhere in his parents manor a clocked chimed six times, causing him to groan. He had yet to fall asleep in the two hours since they had brought Lily home. He'd been on 'Lily Duty', a term of which he and Arianna devised at four a.m. when Lily had suddenly erupted with screams and cries from her room. Since then, it'd all been downhill from there.

In an attempt to calm her down and not wake anyone else up in the house, Arianna and James had burst into the guest bedroom they had settled Lily into only to find her thrashing about on the large bed, screaming in her weak voice for her newly deceased parents. James' first instinct had been to rush to the crying redhead, his quick reflexes allowing him to dodge her forceful kicks so that he could, to Arianna it looked at least, dive onto the bed and pull her with him as he fell onto his back and held Lily tightly at his chest. Arianna had jumped onto the bed by then as well was rubbing circles on her friend's back, calling her name so that she broke free of her nightmare. In the end, Lily had never fully regained consciousness when the nightmare was over. She had responded to her name being called by both James and Arianna, fluttered her eyes open and close, and then settled back off to sleep in James' arms. He knew Arianna was watching his every move, so the moment he was sure Lily had fallen back into a deep sleep, he untangled himself from her and got out of the bed without a word.

"You don't need to be such an ass."

James, who had been making his way to the door, turned to look at his cousin calmly. "I'm not being an ass. It's going to be unpleasant enough when she wakes up and realizes whose house she's in and with whom. I'm just avoiding potential problems. Unless of course, you want us at each other's throats?" James raised an eye brow to his cousin, waiting for an answer.

"Did you ever stop and think that she _might_ be grateful to the fact that you saved her life? She's not a monster, James." Arianna snapped, protectively sitting up in Lily's bed. "And there's no need for you to act like one either."

"And did you ever consider the fact that I only put up with her because you're friends with that perfect imp?" James growled, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I care for her safety like anyone else would, that's as far as this conversation is going."

"That's rich, you don't put up with her at all! You prank her, you fight with her, for Merlin's sake, you belittle her until she has no choice but to pick a fight with you! You just can't handle it when she does exactly the same to you and manages to win! You're a hypocrite James!"

"That's not true! She starts it!"

"Because you instigate it!"

"I do not! She's the one with a perfection complex not me!"

"You're bloody impossible!"

"And you're a-"

"OI!"

As their fight had progressively gotten louder, from whispers to shouting, Arianna had moved from her spot beside Lily on the bed to stand in front of her six foot three tall cousin, glaring furiously up at him with the nail of her index finger dug into the center of his chest. His hazel eyes matched her furious grey ones, lips pressed thinly, and fists balled. They hadn't even noticed the two sets of heavy footsteps running into Lily's room nor had they heard the multiple questions asking what was going on? It wasn't until Sirius, dressed in his boxers and looking annoyed about being woken up at such an ungodly hour of the morning, had finally yelled for their attention.

"Would someone like to explain why the hell you two are up at quarter to five in the morning, and screaming no less?" He growled. "Some of us like to sleep and don't appreciate the wonderful alarm clock you two make." Arianna snarled at her cousin a last time before leaving the room, not even bothering to speak to the other two boys as she pushed pass them. "What the hell?"

"Go back to sleep Padfoot, you'll hear about it when everyone's awake." James sighed, pressing hard on his forehead as a sign of a large headache coming on. He walked behind Remus and Sirius, pushing them quickly out of Lily's room before they could see there was someone in there sleeping, and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Prongs?" Remus asked, yawning.

"Later. I'm going back to bed." He hadn't said anything after, just stormed off in the direction of his room. Remus and Sirius stood in the middle of the hallway, not saying a word and simply watching James and Arianna walk off in two different directions back to their rooms. Remus looked at Sirius and then to the door that James just closed, raising a curious eyebrow to Sirius.

"Was that…?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to go find Ari, maybe we'll get some answers." He grumbled and then walked off in Arianna's direction, leaving Remus to wander back to his own room in the Potter mansion.

This had all been at four this morning and since then, Lily seemed to go into fits every forty five minutes. If he was timing it right, she was about to have another nightmare sometime soon. He had left his and her doors open slightly so he could hear her just in case, and as if on cue James could hear the soft whimpers from three doors down. He was glad his friends were sleeping in another part of the house and that his cousin was much farther away from his and Lily's rooms. He had seen no reason for both of them to constantly keep getting up, so he had decided he would watch Lily as he was the closest to the guestroom she slept in. As it was, he really couldn't sleep. Hearing the cries become louder, James slid himself out of bed, not bothering with his glasses or clothes other than a pair of practice shorts he slipped on. He'd made it to Lily's room at a slow pace but pushing back the door to her room he realized it had been a mistake to delay. He could hear her screams; hear her cry louder than she had when the fits first started. It was the worst he had seen come from the miserable redhead yet, and quite honestly it scared him the way she twisted her body and rolled about the bed. James ran to her, his vision misshapen as it was without his glasses, and grabbed hold of Lily's swinging body as he had done so many times before. He brought her to him, trying to comfort her in her sleep but the more he spoke or touched her, Lily became more combative. The lights flicked on in the room and James could faintly hear the two voices he feared the most throw open the door to Lily's room with a loud bang.

"What the 'ell is going on?!" Sirius yelled as he ran to James side. Sirius stared wide-eyed down at the bed, watching as Lily thrashed around with James struggling to hold tight. "What happened to her?"

"Not now Padfoot, just help me!"

"How? You can barely hold her yourself!"

"That's the point, dumbass! Grab her!" James snapped, attempting to pin Lily down. "Where's Arianna?"

"I left her in bed still asleep," Sirius answered rushing over to the bed. He ignored the looks his two friends gave him and continued to stare in horror at Lily's wrangled body in James' arms. "Merlin's sake James, she needs St. Mungo's!"

"No! Not yet. Remus, get Ari for me please. I can't get her to calm down." James pleaded, looking up at his pale friend. "Please." James knew he hadn't needed to beg for Remus' help but he was worried for Lily, her screaming had gotten louder and sounded as if she was being tortured. Remus came back shortly, not only with his cousin but his parents as well.

"It's nightmares, I'm sure of it but she won't come out of it. She'd gone into fits every forty-five minutes but I've gotten her to stop once I've held her a good while. She just…won't stop…" He hadn't noticed how upset he was getting as he explained to his parents or that Arianna and Sirius were pulling him away from Lily so that his parents could step in. "Wait, what are you doing? No, let go!" James asked as Remus stepped in to help as well. They pulled him away from Lily and out into the hall, Arianna slamming the door shut, panting loudly.

Sirius and Remus held their friend tight as they half walked half carried him down several flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Each time James heard Lily's screams he jumped and made to turn around to go back upstairs. It took all of Sirius and Remus' strength to keep him moving forward and not upstairs. Fifteen minutes later they had gotten James situated at the long kitchen table, Arianna casting a sticking charm to him and the chair and then chair to the floor so he couldn't run.

"You even _think_ of getting up and I'll stick you to the table too… somehow." Arianna grumbled, plopping down in the chair beside him and tossing her wand on the table. The boys followed her example with more exhausted movements.

"Mum's orders to stay down here, mate. They'll fix her, don't worry." Remus said reassuringly patting James on the back. "Dunno why you're so anxious to go back up there though, Evan's is a mess. You're not doing much but giving everyone a headache by yelling her name."

"I wasn't yelling…" James barely whispered with his eyes closed tightly.

"And speaking of sticky situations, I want answers. Why's Evans here anyway?" Sirius snarled. "For someone crying he doesn't care for the humorless snob that she is, -"

"Sirius!"

"It's true." Sirius glared at his girlfriend, crossing his arms and sitting back in the chair. "You're breaking all the rules here, mate. You hate her and that display just now says something different. Like you… you… _cared_!"

"Oh Merlin's beard Sirius Black! Of course he cares, just like you did when you saw her on that bed!" Arianna hissed. "Merlin forbid, my thick headed cousin actually has a heart! Unlike you, who obviously doesn't at the moment."

"Now what's that supposed to mean? I'm dating you aren't I?"

"Right, after that last comment, I'm not so sure I want to be anywhere near you right now."

"You kidding me!? Have you heard of the way the two of them talk to each other? She hates him, he hates her. It's been the same way for the last six years! They can't go five minutes without hexing each other! So explain to me why he should give a second thought to Evans? It's not like she's ever nice to us, only when you're around is the redhead somewhat decent!"

"That's my best friend you selfish git!"

"OI! Shut it!"

James, bottom stuck to a chair by his cousin's own wit and hand covering his face, yelled for the two of them stop. Arianna Potter, age fifteen and the closest relative to him that he practically considered her a sister, hung her head when she heard he cousin's voice. Sirius had done the same, though through his hands, James hadn't missed the sour expression of being told to shut up or having not been given any answers yet. He and Arianna had been dating nearly two and a half years, a surprising record for Sirius. It was a common joke among the Marauders that Sirius had only one interest in Arianna and that he was simply using her. On more than one occasion, James had accused his best friend of hurting his cousin and ended with Remus, Peter, and their roommate Frank Longbottom (because Peter wasn't much help in a fight) having to break up their fight before either one seriously injured the other. But James looked horrible. He felt horrible. It was not a secret, not even to their professors, how much Lily hated James which gave Sirius every right to be angry with him. As cruel as he had been to Lily Evans over the last six years, Lily had gotten even in just as malicious ways. Of course she tolerated the Marauders when she needed to, primarily only when Arianna was around, but even then there was a limit to her forgiveness and to theirs. As they sat at the kitchen table, James rested his elbows on the wood surface and placed his tired face in his hands and decided he'd talk exactly like that, muffled or not. He began the story from earlier, explaining everything his parents had told him about the death of Lily's parents and the led into him saving her from the burning house.

"The Aurors on scene didn't even bother to go in or diffuse the fire. Mum and Dad had no idea how long Lily had been laying in there nor if anything had been done to her. Nothing. You should've seen her when I first went in, I couldn't hate her then Padfoot, it's not possible to be that heartless." James whispered. "The first time Lily broke into a fit when we brought her home, she was sleeping in the guestroom by me, Arianna and I both heard her scream. It was horrible." Arianna nodded her agreement but allowed her cousin to tell the story. "It was like someone was torturing her with an unforgiveable. But when it was done, I figured it was nothing, just nightmares and trauma from the night not letting her sleep. Besides, like you said Padfoot, there would be problems when she woke up and found out whose house she's in, let alone who just saved her life. She'll want to kill me enough when she wakes up. Arianna attempted to talk some sense into me but I didn't care enough to be talked too. Her fits continued often enough that I couldn't sleep but they weren't as bad as the first. All she needed was someone to hold her, whisper her name, and she'd fall right back asleep. This last one though, was the worst… the way her body moved, it looked like she was hurting herself and struggling to get out of something…" He was shaking and he felt miserable.

Arianna walked around to her cousin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him while also undoing her charms work on the chair and his butt. Remus stood up to sit on the edge of the table closest to James, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Sirius mumbled from across the table. "I suppose I was just annoyed you didn't take us with you last night."

"What?" James bespectacled faced was immediately uncovered by his hands to find his friend smiling ridiculously at him. "You knew? Of course you knew. You _always_ know Padfoot." He chuckled.

"Moony pointed it out that he thought it was Evans in the bedroom last night but wasn't sure. So I went back to Ari's room, cuddled up with her and managed to get some answers." Sirius winked at Arianna, who glared at him in a 'that-wasn't-necessary' look. "What? It wasn't like I wasn't sleeping there already."

"Just, nothing funny you two, got me?" James sighed, slightly grossed out by the images of Sirius' words running through his head. "We don't need to know what you two do when everyone's not babysitting you."

"So what are we going to do about Evans?" Remus pointed out, bringing about the unasked question. "She's not going to want to stay here when she finds out, sorry Prongs, whose house it is."

"She will when she sees me at least," Arianna added sadly. "Let's just wait for Aunt Selena and Uncle James to tell us what they think is wrong with Lils. Those weren't normal nightmares she was having and I'll bet my new broom she was probably hit with something when the Deatheaters put her house up in flames."

"If that's the case, she'll need to go to St. Mungo's." Remus added. He held up at hand to silence Arianna's argument. "I know she hates hospitals Ari and you do too, but I rather her wake up and be okay and well than be here, between life and death." James and Sirius shot him a look. "What, you two know I'm friends with Lily as well so don't give me the traitor look."

"_Traitor._" James and Sirius spat at Moony, though smiling. Remus simply shook his head with his own smile mirrored their amusement.

Their muses were not long lived after that. Moments later padded footsteps could be heard coming down the marble staircase in the Potter Manor. For one, James felt his heart momentarily freeze while the others looked like deer caught in headlights when they realized it was more than two sets of feet making their way down. Another few minutes passed by before the small group sitting at the kitchen table were surrounded by a mass of adults, some of which were completely new faces. Out of the masses, James saw his father make his way to them, causing his pulse to rise and face to pale considerably.

James Sr. placed a hand on his son's shoulder, never once showing any indication to Lily's condition upstairs. "Miss Evans will stay here the remainder of the summer, if that's alright with you children?" The deep sound of his voice seemed to calm them all, like a warm reassurance that Lily would be fine by the evening. But that would end instantaneously.

"And Lily?" One of them asked.

"I'm afraid Miss Evans will remain in her current state until she can come to terms with what has happened." It shouldn't have been a shock to James, to any of them that their headmaster was among the mass of adults that stood in the Potter's kitchen. Seeing the half-moon glasses and the normal long, purple robes their professor wore daily brought nothing but terror to James' mind. If Lily's tormented appearance wasn't due to some made up, cruel, mind-numbing curse then it was her own conscience making her suffer, and in James' mind, that was a lot worse.

Arianna seemed to come out of the shock first as her eyes swelled up with tears and an angry pout began to form on her face. "So you mean to tell us that she's not waking up?! How can that be true? Lily is stronger than you give her credit for, Professor!" She didn't even notice she was screaming until Sirius quickly got up and spun her around in his arms so that she hugged him tightly and hid her own tears, her body shaking with sobs.

"I'm afraid Ms. Evans must accept the reality of losing her parents before she can move on with her life, as does anyone who goes through a traumatizing experience." Dumbledore spoke quietly, though James noticed that as he spoke he only looked at Arianna, whose back was turned to him. The humorous twinkle didn't exist in his eyes this time and the way he was studying his cousin, made James very nervous. "Lily will remain here with her friends in hopes that she recovers before the new term starts."

"Don't worry Professor," James stood up, fixing his glasses as he did to stand in front of his headmaster. "We'll have Lily fiery as ever before school begins."

With that, Dumbledore smiled. James once again saw the twinkle he'd been searching for before the silver haired wizard turned to leave, but not before James caught the whisper of a phrase he hadn't heard since he was a child.

"_I'm sorry, my precious angel."_


	5. For the Sake of Potter's Sanity

The Marauder's Last Adventure

Chapter Five: For the Sake of Potter's Sanity

It was only day two of taking care of Lily, and James already had a migraine. Between the millions of wizards and witches passing through his house and his own parents fussing over Lily's unfortunate condition, James just felt his head splitting in two. But ironically it made him smile. Even in her unconscious form, Evan's was still causing him a combination of agony and utter annoyance. In the two days she had been with them, it was probably the first time James had actually smiled. It was proof that maybe things weren't changing as fast as he thought they were. Proof that when Evan's woke up, she might be snarling at him or jinxing him into oblivion. Hope that he might not be having second thoughts about Lily Evans.

It was James' turn to watch Lily that evening. While, bitterly he thought, everyone else was together outside starting a full game of quidditch. Sirius had gotten bored and easily annoyed with the amount of ministry officials coming through the Potter manor, so he began to organize a quidditch pick-up game in the Potter's backyard. He had owled nearly the entire Gryffindor house team: Sean Finnegan (chaser), Danielle Mistel (Chaser), Johnson Harting (Beater), Frank Longbottom, Alice Summers, and Austin Cardogn (Keeper). Sirius was the other beater for Gryffindor, Arianna was the third chaser, and James was their only seeker. Frank and Alice were just two of the Marauder's friends, Frank roomed with them and Alice roomed with Lily and Arianna. Alice had heard about what had happened to Lily, and wanted to help out as much as she could. Just thinking about it, thinking about all the fun being had without him drove James nuts. He thought it rude; starting a game of his favorite sport on his_ own_ pitch _without _him. Alright no, he didn't think it was rude. He was just highly annoyed that Sirius had gone through with the idea without him.

"Damn wanker." James mumbled as he leaned over in the little chair he sat in beside Lily's bed, running a hand through his hair and then covering his face in a loud sigh. "My house, my friends, _my pitch_…Damn you Evans, damn you." He gave a frustrated sigh. "I mean, Merlin Evans! Two days now, let's go girl! Get up already! I can't keep missing all the fun, I mean there's a full quidditch game going on in my backyard! Get up and look! _Look! _Oh bloody hell Padfoot, how'd you miss that! Remus just _took_ the quaffle from you!"

He hadn't noticed it, but James had jumped up from the seat beside the sleeping redhead and was now jumping up and down, pulling at his hair, waving his arms like a maniac as he watched the quidditch game from Lily's bedroom window. He screamed, yelled, cheered, groaned, cried for Merlin's sake! None of these actions however were consciously known to James at the time until Sirius had flown next to the window, rapping on the glass with a knuckle, smirking at his friend. James jumped back, surprised by the visit.

Sirius waited for James to open the window, grinning like his normal self. "Evening Mr. Potter."

"Get lost Padfoot. Or go learn to play some real quidditch."

"Oi!" Sirius huffed. "Not my fault your cousin plays dirty. She keeps kissing me and whatnot, not my fault she knows how to distract me!"

James shook his head. "Well it's almost her turn to watch Evans, and then I can come and teach you how to _properly_ hold and _keep_ a quaffle in order to score."

"Yes alright, coming from Gryffindor's _seeker_."

"Correction, Gryffindor's captain." James said with a smirk, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out the gold badge that had Gryffindor's roaring lion in the center and the word 'captain' written at the bottom. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You've been captain for three years mate, enough already."

"Consider this practice time Padfoot. I want to crush Slytherin this year! A lead of at least a thousand points!"

"Right well, sorry to fly by and leave but I only really came up here to come see how Lils is doing…" Sirius said, pulling open the window a little higher so he could thrust a long leg through and climb into the large bedroom, pushing James aside as he did so.

"Lils? Did you just call Evans _Lils_?!"

"Yeah well Arianna is holding a very dearly needed event over my head so I have to be," Sirius winced as he thought of the idea. "_Nice_ to Evans. Or no play time. It's just cruel mate, that woman should not be allowed to interact with the opposite sex."

"And here you were accusing me of turning traitor!"

"Not by choice mate!" Sirius cried. "Arianna's worried and I don't want to stress her out anymore. Merlin knows what happens to your Potter's under an ounce of stress."

James shook his head and went to go sit back down in his chair next to Lily. "She won't wake up Padfoot. I don't know what else they can do. She's just laying here, wasting away almost." There was a silence for a bit. James went back to looking miserably worried and Sirius continued to stare at Lily's sleeping body.

"You know, I never liked her much. None of us do. But seeing her now, it just irks me that none of those Aurors outside the house did anything to save her. It took a seventeen year old wizard to cause trouble, no offense mate, for people to step into action. Seeing her now, I just want to find the sadistic bastards who did this to her and give 'em hell." James looked up at his best friend, shocked by the sudden outburst. Sirius and Lily couldn't get along any more than James and she could. The only person who really liked her in the Marauders was Remus, and even he played along with their pranks from time to time.

"I know mate," James sighed. "Tell Ari to be up here in twenty minutes, will ya? I don't know much longer I can watch a fading Lily…"

"Will do, Prongs. Tah-tah for now."

James watched his friend fly away and rejoin the group happily chasing one another with quaffle. He glanced back at Lily. The light in the room was dim and soft but James couldn't help but noticed that the setting just seemed to make Lily Evans look more ill, more shadow like. He pulled the chair closer to the bed, sitting down and immediately going for Lily's soft hand. Her skin was cold, shocking James and causing him to start rubbing her hands to promote blood flow.

"You know Evans, some would say this is slightly romantic. Taking care of a 'loved one' by candle light, sitting forever at the bedside till they felt better." James sighed. "But the truth is you have everyone so worried you'll never wake up again. Even me Lily, even me. I mean damn, I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here otherwise, now would I? Even Sirius is worried. Remember him? Hogwarts' very own playboy slash arrogant berk? I don't know if it's my cousin's influence or just him being worried, but you've got the Marauders attention for sure." James smirked at the thought of one girl out of the whole school having the undivided attention of all four Marauders. "I'd give anything for you to tell me how much of an ass I'm making of myself, Evans. Might bring some sanity back to me after all this."

There was a long silence, or what felt like one to him. He continuously rubbed her hands between his own until they felt somewhat warmer. Truth was he couldn't really tell the difference with her. Everything just felt cold and hopeless.

"You… were …. never sane, James…"

"Well, I don't know about- Lily!?" It took him to a few seconds to realize that as he had been narrating to himself that he suddenly, finally, gotten a response. James was off the chair and on his knees beside the bed in nanoseconds. Maybe it was his weary mind playing tricks on him. "Lily? Evans you in there?"

"My head… really hurts…"

"You need your potion, one second Lilykins." James flew to the window, threw it open and bellowed to the world outside that Lily was awake. He didn't bother to check to see if the audience occupying his favorite piece of land had moved or even heard him. He ran immediately to the door and yelled for his parents, for anyone honestly.

"James? James what's going on? Are you okay?" He could hear his mother fly up the stairs and run down the hall towards Lily's room. He felt bad for making her panic but for some reason he couldn't settle his own anxiety. "James?"

"In here mum, Lily's awake!"

The room was suddenly filled with people. His parents, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Arianna, Remus, and Alice suddenly swarmed the room. Frank and the others were waiting downstairs patiently. In the seconds that took place, James had relayed to his mother that Lily woke up and stated her head hurt. He refused to leave her side as he watched his mother sit on the bed with Lily, barely awake, and ask her questions quietly. He held onto Lily's hand, letting her know there was someone familiar with her in the sea of people. Lily never pulled away from his touch, making him all the more curious.

Lily was poked and touched by too many people for her liking. She was barely awake and unsure of how to use her voice again. She felt weak and insecure in the cluster of people surrounding the ginormous bed she was oddly aware was not hers. _'Where am I?'_ was the only question running through her head, which ached and split at the sound of so many voices. She felt a gentle squeeze to her right hand. Rough and calloused hands but gentle nonetheless. She remembered talking to Potter when she first woke up. Maybe he was still there? Maybe he was the one holding her hand. Lily was starting to feel overwhelmed and she hoped someone would catch on soon.

"Oi! If you're going to be in here then keep it quiet and one person at a time!" James growled at the audience of people. Since when did the ministry officials become a part of this party, he thought. The group ignored continued to ignore him. He gave the now very awake Lily an apologetic look before raising his voice and shooing their guests away. "Out! If you aren't family or friends, then out!"

"James don't be rude!"

"Look at her mum!" James snapped back. "She's probably got a headache from all the filth the ministry just brought into the room!"

"James!"

"What," James huffed. "It's true."

"Oh that is enough James Alexander. Honestly, one would think I taught you no manners whatsoever. Now Lily, I know that you have only been awake a number of minutes, but I do have questions I need to ask you." Selena Potter frowned at the pale girl lying in the bed. She smoothed away from of the fiery red hair and brushed her cheek with her soft thumb. Lily opened her eyes wider staring almost knowingly at Mrs. Potter.

"Is it necessary?" Lily took a small swallow of air, trying to slow her nervous respirations. She could feel the anxiety beginning to build in her throat and the memories race through her mind. Almost immediately Selena Potter shook her head in understanding.

"No dear, but I need to inform of you a few things." Selena smiled softly. "We weren't properly introduced, but name is Selena Potter, James' mother. I am also the Auror assigned to your case, as is my husband James Sr. You are more than welcome to stay here with us and recover for as long as you like, all your friends are here as well and have all took turns looking after you. Please don't misunderstand, if you stay here that I may badger you for answers which I promise, will never happen. I am sure my niece and son would be very unhappy should anyone hinder you healing process. But at any given time you wish to talk to us about what happened, I am always around and so is the rest of my family."

Lily took a moment to consider the beautiful woman sitting on her bed with her. She was obviously James' mother, there was no denying it. The dark brunette hair and matching hazel eyes to her son. Her face was kind and warming, but Lily could tell that this woman was capable for much more than tender love if her career choice was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Lily gave her a nod of understanding but squeezed James' hand tighter for some reason. She was almost fearful she would be left alone. And for once, Lily Evans, could not stand to be alone.

"I know what you have to ask me," Lily's voice was hoarse and raspy, almost startling her as she spoke but she continued. Her green eyes never left her caretakers. James squeezed her hand slightly for reassurance. "And I don't think I would be able to relive it out loud."

"That's quite alright dear." Selena said resolutely. "I am not here to push you for answers." She smiled.

It took Lily a minute for considering the older woman. "If you had a pensive maybe…"

"Lily you don't need to do this right now." James interjected. "Rest, sleep, _eat_! What happened that night does not need to be relived at this very moment. We're just happy you're alive and awake right now."

It was odd to think in the ten minutes she had been awake, she never once looked over at James. After a while she could remember his voice and matched it with the hand that was every so often giving her reassurance, but she never physically turned her head to look at the young man. Her reasoning, it was James Potter. And for what reason would _James Potter_ want to help her? But the conviction in his voice as he urged her to rest caught Lily's attention, and sharply so. Lily turned her head, her swollen eyes wide with an emotion she thought impossible when concerning a Marauder.

James stared at Lily in distress. He was exhausted, he was annoyed, and he was, above all else, overwhelmingly relieved that Lily was awake and talking. There were a few moments through the last couple of days where he thought he would never have the chance to argue with the most brilliant witch Hogwarts could ever teach. James clothes consisted of a hooded sweatshirt and fitted jeans. His face was gray as proof of no summer sunlight or normal mischief thoughts. He just looked tired. But in his eyes, Lily was weak. She was pale and fragile. She needed rest and she needed food. Answering a Ministry onslaught of questions was _not_ part of any healing process.

Lily could only look at the young man in awe. This certainly was no James Potter she remembered and it was only a few months since she'd seen him last. Lily could recall James pulling her out of the burning house. She remembered his face then and the words of security he whispered to her. She remembered him carrying her to safety and supporting her as the Aurors and ministry swarmed her. It dawned on Lily Evans, that she _owed_ James Potter her life. A tear slipped away and trickled down her cheek. She could never repay him for what he had done for her, saving her life. Maybe one day she would find a way. But for the moment, she wondered how this would change their relationship, if at all. She couldn't help notice the exhaustion that settled into his face and how becoming it was. She'd never seen those hazel eyes shine with anything but mischief, now they just seemed dull.

She then did something that made even James Potter very nervous. Lily loosened her hand from his grasp and slowly raised it to his eye level. James eyed her warily. She slowly adjusted her body too to lean forward. Soon her hand was on one cheek and her soft lips were on the other. James stayed stiff the entire time. Lily whispered in his ear, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life."


End file.
